Glass Kitten
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: Bella is tired of Edward's smothering after being sick. Very funny.. Please Review.. They give me inspiration!


It was supposed to be a rainy, boring day. One I would normally sit in my books and read. But my life hasn't been normal since I met Edward Cullen. Hasn't been the same since I fell in love with him either.

Edward was sitting on my bed, head in his hands, thinking. I was fidgeting. I hated the rain it was cold, wet, an I had no real reason to being out there.

Except when Edward asked.

"Come on Bella. We need to go outside. Fresh air and all that." I pouted and stood my ground.

"That's rich coming from you. Do you even need 'fresh air'?"

"No, but you are still human. Bella," a pained look crossed his face. He hated arguing with me. I didn't like fighting with him either, but sooner or later, he was going to realise I wasn't some docile, glass kitten.

"Edward. I hate the rain, you know that." I explained, as sweetly as I could. I was starting to think he was getting bored. I had been recovering from a nasty bout of Flu, and was confining myself to quarters. Of course Edward never got sick, couldn't. So he was the only one I had been hanging out with. Love him as much as I do, he was starting to get on my last nerve. I was thinking of things he could do to entertain myself when the opportunity arose.

"Bell's, Edward. I'm heading out." Charlie had been planning on going fishing down by Port Lambton for a week, He had originally been planning on going with Billy, but he had taken my super bug back with him. "Cha- Dad wait!"

"Bella?" Edward looked suspiciously at me, confused brow furrowed in response.

"Yes Bells? Need something?"

"Why don't you take Edward fishing with you?" The two stared at me in shock. "It'd be a good opportunity for you guys to get out of the house, cause frankly, your driving me insane." I smiled at Edward's still shocked face. It remained distorted for only a few seconds, "Bella I'm not leaving you here all by yourself."

"Bells I don't like you being here, you-"

"Dad, Edward," I adapted my best reasoning voice, the one that had gotten me longer curfew and more time with Edward. The one I had used when I asked Edward to stay.

"I'm going to go back upstairs and sleep, probably for a couple hours, mostly spent talking to the great taco in the sky and breathing. Edward, you should go." Charlie looked almost frightened at the thought of spending three hours on the lake with his daughter's boyfriend. A Cullen at that. But I could tell the idea spinning in his head, he would come around. Now onto Edward.

Stubborn Edward.

"Edward, please." His golden eye's narrowed and his forehead creased in concern. He hated the thought of leaving me, alone, in the house, to my own devices. But the thought of some quality time with Charlie, help him get in his head, was starting to be appealing.

"Well," I pushed, they looked at each other and shrugged, "Good, Edward, you can borrow some of my old stuff, Dad can you go get it?" Charlie nodded and ambled off.

"Bella," he complained "You really are a threat to humanity."

"You went hunting all yesterday while I was at La Push, so don't go whinging about that." He smiled, knowing in a squabble like we had earlier, I would give in, but a smack down, I ran circles in his (albeit supernatural) male brain. Learning what button's to push hadn't taken much time, but once I had, it made life so much easier.

"Please, it would mean a lot to me, and Charlie." my arms encircled his waist and I leaned against his cold chest, his arms hugging me into him. I heard a soft chuckle and a quiet

"Ok." he kissed my forehead and I turned around and walked upstairs, without any trips, slips or falls. Crawling back in bed I sighed and giggled, thinking of Edward and Charlie on the lake, fishing.

Wonder if the 'vegetarians' like sushi?

Edward's POV

Two hours.

Two hours Sitting in a boat, staring at the water, not even small talk to interrupt my thought. I glanced at Charlie, who was staring at the lake, like it held the endless answers to every question. Why did she want me to bring the boy? Is there something their trying to tell me. Father - Son-in-law time? Their not married, well they might as well be, he always at the house. He loved his daughter. That was all.

I pulled myself out of Charlie's thoughts and dived into my own. Bella sleeping, Bella in the clearing, Bella at school, Bella tanning in the Washington sun. When I had said she was my life know, I was serious. For the last century, I had been wandering aimlessly, following my family from state to state, countries far and wide. Finding and hiding beneath the clouded sky.

My line twitched while I was in my thoughts. Pulling at the line, gently a first, testing it. I pulled the fish out of the water. Well not a fish.

It was a boot.

Charlie couldn't help hide the snicker, "better luck next time son." I stared at the boot, it was green with algae, and the black beneath it had been worn. Tossing it in the boat, I re- attached my line, grabbed another lure, and dived back into my thoughts. Staring up at the heavy overcast in the sky wondering what Bella was up to.

Another hour and a half, and three fish in the cooler, Charlie decided it was best to head in. Twilight was falling when we finally made it back. My Volvo sitting at the side of the road. One of these days I'm going to bring the Aston, and see what Charlie thinks. Being a law enforcement he might not approve. But every guy like's a good fast car. I wonder what category he'd fall in.

Charlie nodded me to go check on Bella, and I smiled a response. Bella was right, it really isn't hard to get along with her dad.

I took the stairs at my own speed. Knowing Charlie was still putting things away, and would probably give us some space.

She was curled up on her side, just like she had said she would be. One of Jane Austin's book lying still open on the bed. Closing the book and resting on the pile on the table, I brushed a lock of her auburn chestnut hair, and placed a kiss at her temple. Unconsciously she leaned into my hand.

"Edward?" she mumbled, "Edward?" she said a little louder.

"Yes, love, I'm here" her chocolate eyes opened and darted around to mine.

"How was fishing?"

"Boring." she chuckled and smiled at me. Sitting up and scooting over so I could sit, she leaned against my cold shoulder. I didn't think I'd ever understand this woman.

She hated the rain, the cold, and yet here she was, leaning against my ice cold shoulder. I would be repelled, disgusted. But not her, never her.

"Bells, you hungry?" Charlie whisper from downstairs, finally deciding that he had taken proper amount of time. We looked at each other, and I wandered over to the rocking chair. Sure enough, four or five seconds later Charlie walked in, eyes glancing at Bella, in her ratty sweats and well worn t-shirt sitting against the wall, and me across the room in the rocking chair.

"Yeah dad," She smiled at him, "but I'll grab myself something in a bit."

"Look like your feeling better."

"Bit." She smiled sleepily at him, "Edward you should probably head home, don't want to be out too late." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for the fishing Mr. Swan."

"Charlie, thanks for coming out Edward." I reached over and gently squeezed Bella's hand. Charlie stepped aside and let me past, without even a glance. I turned and winked at Bella, knowing I'd be back in a few minutes.

I listened outside for a couple minutes while I heard Charlie talking.

Bella's POV

"Bella," He looked at me, "I guess I should apologize about my earlier statement I made about Edward." Edward, that was different, ever since Prom, he had been calling him 'that boy'. "He's not so bad."

"What'd he do dad? Catch a mermaid?" My sarcasm was laced with happiness, I was glad that he finally came around. I smiled at dad and he smiled back.

"Still hungry kiddo?"

"Bit, I'll grab myself something in a bit." Charlie nodded and turned around. I waited until I heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs to mutter "Okay Edward, he's gone." Sure enough, he was back in the rocking chair in minutes.

"So how was it, really." I arched a brow at his smile.

"Not actually that bad," only he would enjoy sitting in a boat for hours, weirdo, I snickered and his looked turned questioning.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you're a bit weird," he stood up and was sitting beside me moments later. "And that, despite that, I'm still insanely in love with you."

"Good to know Bella." He leaned down and pressed his cold lips to mine. Moving slowly. I stayed completely still, for like two seconds. I shifted my body and was startling his legs, my hands buried in hair. Time passed, could have been hours, days, years. All I could think of was him, cold hands on my burning waist, soft lips, the smell of his sweet breath. He withdrew moment's later, resting his heavy head against my shoulder. I crawled off and started heading downstairs, till his hand caught my wrist.

"Running away?"

"Two birds one stone. Getting something to eat, and giving you some space." His crooked smile melted my heart, pulling me into him and placing a soft kiss on my cheek. He laughed and pushed me to the door. "Go, before I won't let you."

I smiled and grabbed my big fleece sweater from the ground and threw it on, flushed face was one thing, a full body burn would get Charlie's notice. I took the stairs slowly, still heady from the kiss. Reaching the final step I wandered into the kitchen I went to the fridge, not feeling like cereal I grabbed some leftover pizza and put it in the microwave.

Charlie wandered in and grabbed another beer from the fridge. Ruffling my hair, he wandered back out to the game. I loved my dad sometimes. No hovering. My pizza dinged and I wolfed it down quickly. Chugging a glass of milk I ran back upstairs, only tripping on the first step. Falling with a _thud _onto the floor. Two jean encased legs appeared in front of me. Lifting me up.

"You ok Bells?" Charlie yelled from the TV room.

"Yeah Dad," I looked into his warm amber eyes, "fine."

"I need a human minute," I muttered so softly. I knew he heard it though. He nodded and put me down. "Don't drown." his eyes were twinkling.

Edward's POV

She was rushing. Normally, she would take almost an hour, she'd cut down to half. I'd like to think it was because she was tired. My pride told me it was me. She was rushing because of me. Sure enough, half an hour later, in a new pair of ratty sweats and old faded band tee, she was curled up beside me. I pressed a kiss to her wet hair and smiled. The strawberry shampoo mixed with the smell that was completely human. Completely Bella.

And I loved it. "I love you Bella." I began humming the lullaby, as she drifted off.

"Yours, Edward." Curling up on my chest, she fell asleep.

The lion rested peacefully, his lamb protected for one more night. And all was right in the jungle.


End file.
